Passe immunité
by Dr. Cricri
Summary: Hermione a une passe qui lui permet de déroger aux règlements de l'école sans conséquence.  Va-t-elle en profiter pour visiter la réserve ou plutôt visiter son professeur de potions ?


Hermione faisait les cent pas devant l'antre du Maître des cachots.

- Allez ma vieille, tu es une Gryffondor, oui ou non?

Rassemblant le courage légendaire des Gryffondors dans la forme d'un poing, celui-ci cogna énergiquement sur la ténébreuse porte.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent aussi longues que le cours du Professeur Binns, la porte s'ouvrit dans un lent grincement.

- Miss Granger, que me vaut une visite aussi tardive ….

Avant que Rogue ait eu le temps de lancer une de ses répliques sarcastiques dont lui seul a le secret, Hermione s'était élancée dans les appartements de celui-ci.

- Miss Granger! Veuillez quitter immédiatement mes quartiers sous peine de lourdes représailles, vociféra rageusement le Maître des cachots.

- Tut, tut tut, Severus. Tu ne peux pas car j'ai ceci, dit fièrement Hermione en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Déjà qu'il était insulté que son élève entre sans prévenir dans son logement, maintenant elle le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom! C'est bouillonnant de rage qu'il arracha le document des mains de la jolie brune. Celle-ci resta stoïque pendant qu'il lisait, ou plutôt postillonnait sur ledit parchemin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre impudence :

Passe immunité.

Cette passe est offerte à Hermione Granger pour s'être particulièrement surpassée dans le domaine de Arithmancie. J'offre ce laisser-passer aux étudiants trop studieux et rigoureux, qui, à mon avis, méritent d'évacuer le stress des études sans pour autant avoir peur des conséquences. Pendant un délai de 12 heures, l'étudiant pourra faire ce que bon lui semblera sans se faire pénaliser, obtenir une retenue et/ou de se faire enlever des points à sa maison.

Signé : Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Bien sûr, aucun acte de vol, vandalisme ou violence ne seront tolérés.

Au fur et à mesure que Rogue avançait dans sa lecture, ses sourcils montaient toujours d'un cran pour finir avec une expression de franche incrédulité, lui qui pourtant gardait son masque de froideur en toutes circonstances.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie!

Sceptique, le professeur usa de plusieurs sorts sur le laisser-passer pour valider de son authenticité. Aucun ne dévoilant la forgerie, il mit le parchemin dans une poche de ses robes.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle passe.

- C'est tout nouveau et c'est l'initiative du directeur. En fait, je suis la première à en bénéficier.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du vieux fou. Par contre, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans mon bureau au lieu d'aller harasser Mme Pince en allant farfouiller dans la réserve, ce serait bien votre genre.

- Mais Severus, le but de cette passe est de faire évacuer la tension, je peux lire des bouquins tout le temps, tandis que ce que j'avais en tête…

La lueur malicieuse que Rogue vu dans les yeux de la brune lui donna un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, et c'est paniqué qu'il recula jusqu'au mur. Par Salazar, même les rendez-vous funèbres de Vous-savez-qui étaient moins paniquants car il savait à quoi s'attendre. Bon, toujours quelques doloris et se faire traiter de bon à rien, mais la routine, ça sécurise, tandis qu'une tornade de boucles qui s'avance telle un félin sur vous, ça ne laisse présager rien de bon.

Ça y est, il était accolé contre le mur et sa satané baguette était restée sur sa table de travail. Il se prit une petite note mentale de maintenant toujours rester sur le qui-vive, même dans ses cachots, surtout dans ses cachots. La jeune femme se rapprocha et alla coller son nez sur le torse du pauvre homme tétanisé.

- Mmmmm, la belladone, j'ai toujours adoré cette odeur, surtout sur toi. Tu m'as l'air crispé Severus. Aimerais-tu un verre pour te détendre ?

Hermione prit la déglutition du maître des potions pour un consentement.

C'est donc en roulant les hanches qu'elle se rendit au vaisselier pour préparer une généreuse portion de whisky pur feu tout en enlevant ses vêtements encombrants. Elle revint vers Rogue avec le verre d'une main, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux et de simples sous-vêtements en satin rouge tissés de fils d'or ainsi que sa cravate d'uniforme de gryffondor.

- Je me suis dit que si tu n'aimais pas la couleur, tu n'auras qu'à me les arracher, dit-elle en faisant un tour complet sur elle-même, permettant de ce fait à notre pauvre Rogue, toujours tendu mais à un autre niveau, de se rincer l'œil.

- Miss Granger, je ne comprends pas.

- Mais voyons c'est pourtant simple Severus. Elle lui tendit le verre, qui le lui prit d'une main très peu sûre. Et c'est tout en déboutonnant un par un les boutons des robes noires de Rogue qu'elle continua son explication.

- Avec les Aspics qui s'en viennent, j'ai besoin de relâcher un peu de tension. J'entends toujours les exploits de Lavande et Pavarti et je vois bien l'air extasié qu'elles ont sur le visage quand elles reviennent de leur débauche. Par contre, elles ont une réputation de … enfin bref, j'aime mieux me faire traiter de Miss-je-sais-tout ou de Rat-de-bibliothèque que de … Donc, je me vois mal aller voir un garçon qui ira s'en vanter à tout le château par la suite. Tandis qu'avec toi, je sais que tu peux garder tous tes secrets même sous doloris. Et puis, avec mes études, j'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à des "amourettes".

- Et et et et, monsieur Wes Wesl…, Hermione avait fini avec les robes et s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de la chemise.

- Ron! Il a autant de délicatesse qu'un troll qui se gratte les fesses. Tandis que tes doigts, longs et fins, qui manient les ingrédients avec une telle dextérité… Savais-tu que je me mettais en binôme avec Neville juste pour que tu viennes entre nous deux, que je puisse voir tes mains s'agiter avec précision pour sauver les dégâts de Neville. J'en profite pour fantasmer sur tes mains et tes doigts, de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, où ils me toucheraient, s'introduiraient…

À ces mots, Rogue avala cul sec son verre de whisky pur feu.

- Plus jeune, tu me fascinais, mais depuis un certain temps, c'est d'un tout autre œil que je te vois, et mes rêves t'impliquant n'ont absolument rien de vertueux.

Quand Hermione vint pour s'occuper de l'attache du pantalon, qui donnait l'effet d'avoir subi un sort de réduction tellement il était tendu, Rogue l'arrêta en lui tenant doucement le poignet.

- Miss Granger, si ceci est une plaisanterie douteuse, je vous prierais d'arrêter immédiatement, sinon je ne crains de ne plus être en mesure de répondre de mes actes.

Et pour montrer le sérieux de ses intentions, la gryffondor passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de Rogue pour l'attirer jusqu'à ses lèvres. Et c'est dans un baiser qui donnait frissons et papillons qu'elle défit la dernière entrave à son désir, les mains de Rogue ayant bien sûr lâché le poignet d'Hermione pour aller enlever les sous-vêtements aux couleurs qu'il ne détestait finalement pas tant que ça.

Attablé devant son déjeuner à la table des professeurs dans la grande salle, Rogue pouvait contempler à loisir sa douce lionne. Elle était tout simplement sublime et souriait à quiconque passait. Mais il n'en ressentait aucune jalousie, bien au contraire, c'était de la fierté (orgueilleuse de mâle) à savoir que c'était lui le responsable de son air de béatitude.

Quand il vit entrer Potter et Weasley dans la grande salle et s'asseoir de chaque côté d'Hermione, il ne pu s'empêcher d'utiliser ses talents d'espion, et c'est grâce à un sort informulé qu'il put entendre à distance la conversation.

- Alors Mione, qu'as-tu fait de ta passe immunité, questionna le Survivant.

- Tut tut tut, c'est pas de vos affaires les garçons, répondit espièglement la jolie brune.

- Allez Mione, tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire, supplia Ron.

- Et bien..

Rogue retient sa respiration. Elle n'allait quand même pas tout raconter. Et sa réputation à lui. De quoi aurait-il l'air maintenant. Potter et Weasley ne le prendraient plus jamais au sérieux.

- Et bien… si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'en ai profité pour aller lire des livres de la réserve. Vous auriez du voir l'air de Mme Pince quand je lui ai remis ma passe, s'esclaffa Hermione.

Les deux garçons ne riaient pas du tout.

- Franchement Mione, t'es tellement prévisible, t'aurais pu te permettre bien plus avec cette passe.

À la table des professeurs, Rogue pu reprendre sa respiration. Il riait intérieurement. Elle leur avait servi la réplique que lui-même lui avait dit la veille. Il prit note mentalement de donner un "Optimal" à Hermione à son prochain contrôle.

- Moi, vous le saurez demain ce que j'ai fait avec la mienne, dit Harry.

Rogue en entendant cela, reporta son attention sur la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait, que Potter avait eu droit à une passe immunité lui aussi? Mais il ne le méritait tellement pas! À moins que, à contrecoeur, Rogue dut admettre que le Survivant n'était pas si médiocre que ça en Défense contre les forces du mal et lèche-cul comme il était avec son professeur de DCFM, ça pouvait expliquer.

- Et bien moi, je vais demander à ce qu'un elfe de cuisine m'accompagne dans les classes pour que je puisse manger même durant les cours.

- RON, t'as pas le droit de faire travailler injustement un elfe.

- Mais Mione, j'ai toujours faim, et je vais demander à Dobby, ça lui fera plaisir. Je crois qu'en lisant le thé dans la classe de …

Rogue ne suivait plus la conversation. Quoi, même la belette y avait eu droit? Il avait beau être objectif, il ne trouvait tout simplement pas dans quelle matière Weasley aurait pu exceller.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Mon cher Albus, j'avoue que c'était une drôle d'initiative que vos passes immunité.

- Passes immunité, mais de quoi parlez-vous Severus?

- Mais de votre passe qui permet aux étudiants de déroger aux règlements pendant 12 heures, pour évacuer le stress des études.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

Rogue fouilla dans les poches de sa robe pour y retirer le parchemin d'Hermione qu'il fourra sous le nez du directeur. Celui-ci le prit et c'est les yeux pétillants qu'il analysa le document.

- Ah, mais je reconnais ce papier. Les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient demandé de leur fournir mon autographe en plusieurs exemplaires sur du parchemin vierge pour produire une nouvelle série de cartes de sorciers. Je ne peux qu'applaudir leur ingéniosité, ma signature étant authentique, le document s'en trouve donc vrai et ne peut être décelé par aucun sort de détection de forgerie. Connaissant Miss Granger, elle a dû en profiter pour rester à la bibliothèque bien après le couvre-feu. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas posé trop de problèmes ?

- Non, rien de trop désagréable.

Durant le cours de potion cet après-midi là, Rogue fut exceptionnellement moins hargneux avec Neville et passa plus de temps à l'aider à découper ses racines de mandragores en tétraèdres, tout en sentant le regard brûlant de sa lionne à côté. Quand le cours se termina, il demanda à Hermione de rester dans la salle de classe.

Une fois la classe vidée, c'est le cœur battant la chamade que la gryffondor demanda ce que voulait son professeur.

- Miss Granger, vous savez qu'il est passible de suspension, ou pire, d'expulsion que de donner de faux documents.

(Zut zut zut, ma veille, ça t'apprendra à faire partie du Trio d'or, à voir Harry et Ron toujours faire des plans foireux, il a fallu que tu fasses comme eux, foncer tête première avec un plan merdique sans penser aux conséquences, fichues hormones, j'aurais pas pu fantasmer sur un étudiant Poufsouffle à la place, bon tant qu'à être dans la merde, jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout…).

- Oui professeur, je suis au courant de ce règlement, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Êtes-vous prête à jurer sur la tête de votre horrible bête à poils que le document que vous m'aviez donné est authentique ?

(Ah, je t'aime Pattenrond, mais je crois que ma scolarité est bien plus importante. Un chat, ça se rachète, pas un diplôme)

- Oui, mais bien sûr que je le jure, dit-elle du ton le plus convainquant qu'elle était capable.

- Parfait! Puisque nous sommes maintenant d'accord tous les deux que le document est authentique, je voudrais vous faire lire ceci :

Passe immunité

Cette passe est offerte à Severus Rogue pour s'être particulièrement surpassé dans le domaine de aider M. Londubat. J'offre ce laisser-passer aux étudiants professeurs trop studieux et rigoureux, qui, à mon avis, méritent d'évacuer le stress des études sans pour autant avoir peur des conséquences. Pendant un délai de 12 heures, l'étudiant le professeur pourra faire ce que bon lui semble sans se faire pénaliser, obtenir une retenue et/ou de se faire enlever des points à sa maison.

Signé : Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Bien sûr, aucun acte de vol, vandalisme ou violence ne seront tolérés.

Hermione était estomaquée. Soit qu'elle avouait que le document était réellement faux, et qu'en même temps elle dise adieu à son diplôme et à son chat, soit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de jouer le jeu, ce qui était évidemment le but recherché du Serpentard.

- Vous savez Miss Granger, j'ai ma réputation à tenir. Ce n'est pas la gente féminine qui manque au château, mais se sont toutes de vieilles filles. Me voyez-vous réellement faire la cour à Sybille ou Chourave pour quelques galipettes. Je les vois déjà me sortir l'horrible mot "mariage". Tandis qu'avec vous, je sais bien que vous êtes bien trop portée sur vos études pour avoir le temps de vous occuper "d'amourettes", dit le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arrière boutique du magasin des Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers Facétieux.

- Georges, où as-tu mis les passes immunité ?

- Je les ai toutes vendues, répondit très fièrement Fred.

- Toute la caisse?

- Ouais, et je te parie dix gallions que tu ne découvriras jamais qui me les a achetées!


End file.
